Top Brand November 2019
Event Summary Top Brand November 2019 available from 11/24/2019 to 11/30/2019 with "Hero Fantasy" themed rewards. Event Story Start Coco: This month, we are having Top Brand again♪ Elisa: This month's theme is clergyman! Light and dark... it's like we are in a game. Coco: Wizard has different kinds like healer and attacker, and Elisa usually is healer when we play together♪ Elisa: Otherwise Coco is down on the floor for a long time! Coco: Huh? Am I causing you trouble...? Elisa: I'm expecting you to fight n the front line, so don't worry that. Robin: Teamwork is always important in the field. Coco: Oh, Mr. Robin, sorry we didn't care about you much... Elisa: Robin is joining Top Brand again! You did really good job last time, so everyone must be paying attention to you! Robin: We had the victory because of the teamwork we had, and we may have difficult time if other brands work together. Elisa: How serious you are! Robin: We never cut corners, so let's have a wonderful fight! Coco: Let's start Top Brand♪ (Story) Top Brand November 2019 - Start 1.jpg (Story) Top Brand November 2019 - Start 2.jpg (Story) Top Brand November 2019 - Start 3.jpg (Story) Top Brand November 2019 - Start 4.jpg (Story) Top Brand November 2019 - Start 5.jpg (Story) Top Brand November 2019 - Start 6.jpg (Story) Top Brand November 2019 - Start 7.jpg (Story) Top Brand November 2019 - Start 8.jpg (Story) Top Brand November 2019 - Start 9.jpg (Story) Top Brand November 2019 - Start 10.jpg (Story) Top Brand November 2019 - Start 11.jpg (Story) Top Brand November 2019 - Start 12.jpg (Story) Top Brand November 2019 - Start 13.jpg End Kirari: Good work, everybody! Beat: You, too Kirari. Elisa: You are totally different person at backstage. Momo: Let's have a big wrap-up party ♪ Nat: So many good stuff... Can I take some to my friends in forest? Brad: It's better than wasting them! Please do so. Tsubaki: Yay, cakes. Let ,me try them all! Coco: I'm glad everyone looks happy ♪ Shepard: I like staying at the firm quietly, but it's not bad to have lively time as well. Robin: Yes, what we are seeing is peace itself. We can't forget this. (Story) Top Brand November 2019 - End 1.png (Story) Top Brand November 2019 - End 2.png (Story) Top Brand November 2019 - End 3.png (Story) Top Brand November 2019 - End 4.png (Story) Top Brand November 2019 - End 5.png (Story) Top Brand November 2019 - End 6.png (Story) Top Brand November 2019 - End 7.png (Story) Top Brand November 2019 - End 8.png (Story) Top Brand November 2019 - End 9.png (Story) Top Brand November 2019 - End 10.png Bonus Super Special Bonus Earn Top 200 or Top 1000 Showcasing Points to get another version of the Hairstyle and Face from Term 1's rewards. (From 11/24/2019 (Sun) to 11/30/2019 (Sat) 15:00 (JST)) ※ The reward item will be deposited to your Present Box WITHIN 24 HOURS AFTER EVENT ENDS. Brand Winner's Rewards Join the Event and get a Character Decor of Winning Brand♡ Let's have a Show together♡ ※ "Participating Reward" will be deposited to your Present Box within 24 hours after Brand Battle of each Term. ※ It will be only for the customers who earn more than 500,000pt (Bonus) Top Brand Month 2019 - Brand Winner's Reward.jpg|Brand Winner's Reward Images Special Packs (Packs) Top Brand November 2019 - Special Packs.png Others (Display) Top Brand November 2019 - 1.jpg (Display) Top Brand November 2019 - 2.jpg (Twitter) Top Brand November 2019.jpg|Twitter Teaser (Banner) Top Brand November 2019 - Ranking Rewards.png|Ranking Rewards (Display) Top Brand November 2019 - Break.png|Break (Bonus) Top Brand November 2019 - Top Model Reward.jpg (Bonus) Top Brand November 2019 - Term Reward.jpg Rewards (Banner) Top Brand November 2019 - Ranking Rewards Term 1.png|Ranking Rewards Term 1 (Banner) Top Brand November 2019 - Ranking Rewards Term 2.png|Ranking Rewards Term 2 (Banner) Top Brand November 2019 - Daily Showcasing Points Rewards.png|Daily Showcasing Points Ranking Rewards Term 1 * (Face) Summoner Girl Sorrow Face ver.A yellow * (Show Items) Holy Lightening Cathedral Daybreak Stage ver.1 * (Tops) Summoner Girl Repelling Holy Cloak Style ver.A purple * (Hairstyle) Summoner Girl Fluffy Long Hair ver.A purple * (Tops) Summoner Girl Bird Cage Dress ver.A purple * (Outerwear) Summoner Girl Holy Stick with Flag ver.A purple * (Avatar Decor) Summoner Girl Dark Familiar Spirit ver.A purple * (Head Accessories) Summoner Girl Holy Veil ver.A black (Face) Summoner Girl Sorrow Face ver.A yellow.jpg|(Face) Summoner Girl Sorrow Face ver.A yellow (Show Items) Holy Lightening Cathedral Daybreak Stage ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Holy Lightening Cathedral Daybreak Stage ver.1 (Tops) Summoner Girl Repelling Holy Cloak Style ver.A purple.jpg|(Tops) Summoner Girl Repelling Holy Cloak Style ver.A purple (Hairstyle) Summoner Girl Fluffy Long Hair ver.A purple.jpg|(Hairstyle) Summoner Girl Fluffy Long Hair ver.A purple (Tops) Summoner Girl Bird Cage Dress ver.A purple.jpg|(Tops) Summoner Girl Bird Cage Dress ver.A purple (Outerwear) Summoner Girl Holy Stick with Flag ver.A purple.jpg|(Outerwear) Summoner Girl Holy Stick with Flag ver.A purple (Back Accessories) Summoner Girl Dark Familiar Spirit ver.A purple.jpg|(Back Accessories) Summoner Girl Dark Familiar Spirit ver.A purple (Head Accessories) Summoner Girl Holy Veil ver.A black.jpg|(Head Accessories) Summoner Girl Holy Veil ver.A black Term 2 * (Face) Priest Girl Soft Smile Face ver.A blue * (Show Items) Holy Lightening Church Hall Stage ver.1 * (Tops) Priest Girl Purifying Holy Cloak Style ver.A blue * (Hairstyle) Priest Girl Ribbon Wavy Long Hair ver.A blue * (Tops) Priest Girl Cape Off Shoulder Dress ver.A blue * (Pant&Skirt) Priest Girl Long Boots and Stained Glass ver.A blue * (Back Accessories) Priest Girl Lightening Guard ver.A yellow * (Head Accessories) Priest Girl Wing Holy Hat ver.A blue (Face) Priest Girl Soft Smile Face ver.A blue.jpg|(Face) Priest Girl Soft Smile Face ver.A blue (Show Items) Holy Lightening Church Hall Stage ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Holy Lightening Church Hall Stage ver.1 (Tops) Priest Girl Purifying Holy Cloak Style ver.A blue.jpg|(Tops) Priest Girl Purifying Holy Cloak Style ver.A blue (Hairstyle) Priest Girl Ribbon Wavy Long Hair ver.A blue.jpg|(Hairstyle) Priest Girl Ribbon Wavy Long Hair ver.A blue (Tops) Priest Girl Cape Off Shoulder Dress ver.A blue.png|(Tops) Priest Girl Cape Off Shoulder Dress ver.A blue (Pant&Skirt) Priest Girl Long Boots and Stained Glass ver.A blue.jpg|(Pant&Skirt) Priest Girl Long Boots and Stained Glass ver.A blue (Avatar Decor) Priest Girl Lightening Guard ver.A yellow.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Priest Girl Lightening Guard ver.A yellow (Head Accessories) Priest Girl Wing Holy Hat ver.A blue.jpg|(Head Accessories) Priest Girl Wing Holy Hat ver.A blue Daily Showcasing Points Term 1 Rewards * (Hairstyle) Holy Girl Side Braid Hair ver.A yellow - Day 1 * (Show Items) Holy Lightening Band Decor2 ver.1 - Day 2 * (Back Accessories) Holy Girl Angel Wing ver.A white - Day 3 (Hairstyle) Holy Girl Side Braid Hair ver.A yellow.png|(Hairstyle) Holy Girl Side Braid Hair ver.A yellow (Show Items) Holy Lightening Band Decor2 ver.1.png|(Show Items) Holy Lightening Band Decor2 ver.1 (Back Accessories) Holy Girl Angel Wing ver.A white.png|(Back Accessories) Holy Girl Angel Wing ver.A white Term 2 * (Avatar Decor) Holy Girl Heal Magic ver.A blue - Day 4 * (Tops) Holy Girl Praying Dress Style ver.A blue - Day 5 * (Wallpaper/Profile) Place for Clergyman Wallpaper ver.A yellow - Day 6 (Avatar Decor) Holy Girl Heal Magic ver.A blue.png|(Avatar Decor) Holy Girl Heal Magic ver.A blue (Tops) Holy Girl Praying Dress Style ver.A blue.png|(Tops) Holy Girl Praying Dress Style ver.A blue (Wallpaper Profile) Place for Clergyman Wallpaper ver.A yellow.png|(Wallpaper/Profile) Place for Clergyman Wallpaper ver.A yellow Profiles (Profile) Top Brand November 2019 - Daily Showcasing Points Rewards.png|Daily Showcasing Points Rewards (Profile) Top Brand November 2019 - Ranking Rewards Term 1.png|Ranking Rewards Term 1 (Profile) Top Brand November 2019 - Ranking Rewards Term 2.png|Ranking Rewards Term 2 Shows (Show) Top Brand November 2019 - Daily Showcasing Points Rewards.png|Daily Showcasing Points Rewards (Show) Top Brand November 2019 - Ranking Rewards Term 1.png|Ranking Rewards Term 1 (Show) Top Brand November 2019 - Ranking Rewards Term 2.png|Ranking Rewards Term 2 Category:2019 Event Category:Top Brand Category:Fantasy Category:Magic Category:Dark Category:Legendary Creatures Category:Church Category:Elegant Category:Spirits